


In Another Life

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never imagined that she would feel this way; she never imagined that she could feel this way. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY ANGSTY. WARNING YOU NOW.

She is informed of the engagement by the groom to be himself because  _friends occasionally tell each other things about their lives, you know, like getting a parking ticket or jury duty or a marriage proposal._

She wears her fake smile proudly; with every hug initiated toward her, she can feel her heart cracking into pieces. The hot tears threaten to spill over her glossy brown eyes, becoming fearful that the shattered pieces of her heart would slip from her eyes along with her tears into clear view.

_She’s breaking._

She never imagined that she would feel this way; she never imagined that she  _could_ feel this way.

Before she can gather a single coherent thought to save her soul; before she can  _breathe_ , it’s the day of the wedding. All of the important people are there, dressed in pastels and smiling. 

_She’s broken._

All that is soaring through her tired mind is;  _that should be me._

She sneaks into the room where he’s fiddling with his tie, looking in as an outsider. She quickly remembers a time she had been looking in at him this same way after a case was wrapped; the night that she first saw his scar. I _t seems like a lifetime ago._

 _“Kirsten?”_ He questions, and it feels like a dream. 

It’s only then that she realizes she’s begun to cry.

“Don’t worry about me.” She waves off, not that she’d admit that the fact that he still cared enough to worry about her made her heart swim.

“I’m crying because I’m so happy for you, Cam. I want nothing more than for you to be as happy as possible; so,  _so_  happy.” Her voice catches in her raw throat, swallowing hard to finish her speech. “You’re my best friend.” She sniffs, feeling the now dry tears cracking against the smooth skin of her cheeks as she offers a sad smile.

_She’s never felt so vulnerable._

She notes that he looks conflicted, staring out the window with the direct view of people he knows scrambling to put the finishing touches on the wedding.  _His wedding._

“I’ve always loved you, Kirsten.” He whispers, cupping her cheek on instinct.

She allows her eyes to gently shut, relishing in the fact that this was real.  _These are the only words she’s interested in hearing today._

“And maybe if we’re lucky, you’ll be mine in another life.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This actually pained me to write, but I had to do it; I got the idea and I just had to write it. As always, tell me your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
